


Сиэль не боится своего демона (Ciel is not afraid of his demon)

by bronzza



Series: "my black butler interpretation" by mitzvah (Melting) [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Master/Slave, just a big puddle of Hurt/comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: Подобно тому, как камень становился плотью, сломленный демон становился дворецким. Он словно уговаривал себя отозваться на приказ хозяина. Это был неспешный, постепенный процесс. Но, в конце концов, Себастьян вернулся, устремив взгляд своих вспыхнувших адским пламенем глаз в пол. — Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил его Сиэль. (Эволюция отношений мальчика и демона продолжается.)





	Сиэль не боится своего демона (Ciel is not afraid of his demon)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ciel is not afraid of his demon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207306) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story! =)

Сиэль не боится своего демона. 

В конце концов, мертвый хищник не мог никого напугать.

Молчаливо и неподвижно, как каменная статуя, он по-прежнему стоял на коленях у подножия кресла, не замечая того, как проходят часы, и за окном постепенно светлеет затянутый тучами горизонт. Демон выглядел совершенно разбитым и изможденным. Он не дышал и не реагировал на бессмысленные слова утешения своего господина. Единственное, что до последнего помогало ему удерживать вместе осколки собственного самообладания – это крепкие объятия мальчика. 

Мертвый хищник был неопасен.

Однако, возможно, Сиэлю все же следовало бояться его. Граф не знал, что за странная болезнь внезапно поразила демона, и как долго это могло продолжаться. Но разве он не должен был волноваться о том, что его верный слуга так сильно пострадал?

Бросив сонный взгляд на окно, Сиэль понял, что, несмотря на некоторую неопределенность, он был спокоен. Тот факт, что демон пребывал в таком состоянии всю ночь и все следующее утро, не тревожил его. На самом деле, по непонятным причинам он скорее чувствовал облегчение, обнаружив себя в той же позе и том же месте, где он заснул прошлым вечером. На жестком полу возле кресла, успокаивающе обнимая своего коленопреклоненного дворецкого.

— Себастьян, — тихо прошептал Сиэль, аккуратно поправляя упавшие на лоб темные пряди волос демона. — Ты можешь дышать.

Слабое покалывание печати контракта под глазной повязкой мальчика доказывало, что Себастьян услышал его, и сейчас этого было вполне достаточно. Проявляя терпение, Сиэль осторожно прикоснулся рукой к щеке демона, проведя пальцами по его коже, такой бледной и нежной, как свет солнца, рассеянный сквозь пелену облаков.

Сиэль был знаком с критическими состояниями человеческого организма. Панические атаки, галлюцинации, приступы гнева и апатии – все это ему довелось испытать на себе. По-своему опыту он знал, что подобные расстройства, пугающие своей реалистичностью, необратимостью и экстремальными ощущениями, на деле были кратковременными. Они не длились вечно и обычно проходили в течение часа.

Но Себастьян был бессмертным демоном, а не человеком.

Разумно предположить, что для такого сверхъестественного существа, как он, эти симптомы психических отклонений могли быть более продолжительными.

Это казалось логичным и потому немного успокаивало графа.

— Себастьян… — настойчиво повторил Сиэль, кончиками пальцев ласково очерчивая скулы демона, и дворецкий – наконец-то – позволил себе один-единственный вдох. Затем он снова перестал дышать, но Сиэль был терпелив. Он знал, что это было сложно. Для того чтобы прийти в себя, требовалось время.

Сиэль понимал это. Или, по крайне мере, думал, что понимал, чисто интуитивно полагая, что может оценить состояние Себастьяна.

Ему было, с чем сравнивать. Перед тем, как из его глаз солоноватым ручьем должны были политься слезы, у него самого вставал ком в горле. Он специально задерживал дыхание, чтобы не разрыдаться. Он контролировал себя, абстрагируясь от эмоций. Возможно, с Себастьяном происходило то же самое. 

И если Сиэль был человеком (он бы задохнулся, не дыша так долго), то с его дворецким все было иначе. Демоны не нуждались в притоке свежего воздуха в легкие. Именно поэтому Себастьян мог вовсе отказаться от дыхания. Сделать это, чтобы скрыть то, что должно было последовать за этим. 

Однако сейчас, вероятнее всего, опасность уже миновала.

— Ты можешь дышать, — полушепотом напомнил ему Сиэль. 

Демон подчинился, делая выдох.

Подобно тому, как камень становился плотью, сломленный демон становился дворецким. Он словно уговаривал себя отозваться на приказ хозяина. Это был неспешный, постепенный процесс. Но, в конце концов, Себастьян вернулся, устремив взгляд своих вспыхнувших адским пламенем глаз в пол.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил его Сиэль.

Но пока он говорил это, его неожиданно осенило. Граф понял, что произошло.

Демон сам загнал себя в циклическую ловушку. Вначале раб боялся хозяина, и этот страх заставил его психологически закрыться от своего господина. Возникший между ними барьер непонимания привел к тому, что раб перестал реагировать на приказы хозяина. Но вместе с тем он также боялся того, что господин накажет его за непослушание. Страх перед наказанием завершал круговой цикл. Он только усиливал первоначальную психологическую установку и заставлял раба полностью замкнуться в себе и впасть в ступор.

Не говоря уже о том, что Себастьян был зол, растерян и смущен тем, что оказавшись в такой ситуации, он, как ребенок, поддался иррациональному страху и стал свидетелем собственной слабости. 

Демон молчал.

В это время в дверь постучали. И граф, и дворецкий были слегка дезориентированы событиями прошлой ночи, поэтому они не сразу поняли, кто бы это мог быть. Пока из коридора не раздался приглушенный голос Финни:

— Господин Сиэль?

Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна, который все также не отрывал взгляда от пола.

— Никуда не уходи, — бросил он демону.

Затем граф поднялся на ноги, попутно напоминая себе о том, как он должен был выглядеть в глазах прислуги. Он подошел к двери и приоткрыл ее ровно настолько, насколько это требовалось, чтобы вежливо поздороваться с Финнианом.

К счастью, садовник был слишком возбужден, чтобы заметить, что Сиэль был одет во вчерашнюю одежду.

— Прошу прощения, господин, но никто не знает, где мистер Себастьян. Господин Танака заваривает чай, а Бард и Мэйлин пытаются найти…

— Себастьян отлучился по делам на все утро. Надеюсь, по крайне мере, вы можете приготовить завтрак без него? Когда закончите, отправьте сюда Танаку с тележкой. В противном случае, пожалуйста, не беспокойте меня снова.

— Да, господин! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Финни и тут же со всех ног бросился выполнять распоряжение графа.

Вздохнув, Сиэль закрыл дверь и обернулся. 

На какую-то сотую долю секунды он почувствовал горькую обиду и разочарование, обнаружив, что на полу возле кресла больше никого не было, но потом он увидел Себастьяна, который стоял у его кровати и одной рукой осторожно опирался о деревянную колонну, задрапированную шелковым балдахином.

— Я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям… — еле слышным голосом произнес демон.

— Нет, — возразил Сиэль, — это подождет. Сначала ты должен отдохнуть, и отдыхать ты будешь в моей постели. 

— Господин, — протестующе прошептал Себастьян, — это немыслимо.

— Не заставляй меня повторять дважды, — прорычал Сиэль.

Воротник рубашки Себастьяна успел измяться за ночь. Галстук был ослаблен и съехал в сторону. Это выглядело удручающее и совершенно не вязалось с обычным безупречным обликом дворецкого.

Демон неохотно сидел на краю кровати, подтянув ближе к себе кончик пухового одеяла. Он не собирался раздеваться, готовясь лечь спать в униформе прислуги. Это было неуместно, неопрятно, негигиенично, плохо и… усилием воли Сиэль подавил в себе эти привитые чувства аристократической чистоплотности и сделал шаг вперед, чтобы помочь Себастьяну расположиться в его постели.

Он заставил демона лечь ровно, положить голову на подушку и вытянуть ноги – да, Сиэля не волновало то, что Себастьян был обут и находился в кровати, не снимая своих лакированных туфель.

Однако во всем этом было что-то неправильное и неприличное. Неудивительно, что дворецкий отнесся к этой идее скептически. Но неправильность… Сиэль скорее предпочел бы ее, чем альтернативу. Еще одну ночь на жестком полу, к примеру.

— Хочу сказать, — рассеянно произнес Сиэль. — Я просто знаю это. Если хоть на секунду я потеряю тебя из виду, ты точно попытаешься сбежать.

— Контракт делает побег невозможным, — нейтральным тоном ответил Себастьян, действительно подумывая о том, чтобы исчезнуть из спальни графа при первом же удобном случае. 

— Не стоит недооценивать силу отчаяния, — пробормотал Сиэль. — Если с ее помощью человек может вызвать демона, то кто знает, на что способен ты?

Оставив вопрос без ответа, демон молча уставился в потолок. 

В этот момент Сиэль посмотрел на него. На красивом лице монстра застыло отрешенное выражение и, возможно, даже обида, смешанная со стыдом.

Его демон, его демон, которому он так хотел помочь…

Странные чувства возникали в душе Сиэля, в последний раз он испытывал что-то подобное, когда увидел Элизабет, тетю Френсис и тетю Анжелину впервые после пожара. Доверять Себастьяну и относиться к нему, как к члену семьи – раньше это всегда заставляло Сиэля чувствовать себя крайне неловко. Потому что у него не было никаких причин для такой сильной эмоциональной привязанности к демону, если только монстр специально не заманивал его в…. Однако теперь Сиэль преисполнился твердой решимостью. Он не боялся того, что еще многого не знал о демоне. Смысла бояться больше не было.

(Может, это был защитный механизм. Может, это чувство легкости и уверенности в себе помогало ему получить контроль и власть над неохотно сдавшимся хищником. Может, его доверительное отношение к Себастьяну изначально являлось самообманом, заставившим Сиэля думать, будто они с демоном были на равных.)

Непослушные волосы Себастьяна разметались по подушке. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Эта достоверность человеческой формы демона всегда удивляла и поражала Сиэля.

Граф обошел кровать с другой стороны. Не раздеваясь, в мятой вчерашней одежде, он осторожно лег на постель поверх покрывала и, так же, как Себастьян, устремил взгляд к потолку.

Таким образом, ни мальчик, ни демон не могли видеть друг друга. Находясь совсем рядом, они оба, не сговариваясь, смотрели вверх, разглядывая тяжелые складки балдахина по бокам и наблюдая за игрой света на потолочных перекрытиях. 

Такая обстановка вполне устраивала графа.

После тщательного многодневного обдумывания того, что ему следовало и того, что ему не следовало говорить в присутствии Себастьяна, Сиэль, в конце концов, решился на еще один откровенный разговор со своим слугой.

— Какая-то часть меня иногда думает о тебе, как о родне, — спокойным ровным тоном произнес он. — Я знаю, что это глупо. Но эта часть хочет заботиться о тебе, как о члене моей семьи. В те редкие моменты, когда я позволяю себе считать тебя кем-то большим, чем… — Сиэль остановился, судорожно вдохнув воздух, — … только тогда я не чувствую себя таким одиноким, — признался он. 

Демон не отвечал.

— Я ничего не знаю о тебе, о твоих потребностях, о твоем происхождении и твоем роде, — осторожно продолжил мальчик. — Но я хочу узнать. Я хочу понять тебя, даже если для этого мне придется на время позабыть о своих обязанностях.

— Что ж, я заметил это, — сухо пробормотал Себастьян. Но его голосу по-прежнему не хватало громкости. Он звучал пусто и безжизненно, словно демон все еще находился под воздействием эмоционального расстройства.

— Полагаю, чтобы поскорее избавиться от меня, ты мог бы посоветовать мне, сосредоточиться на мести, — горько улыбнулся Сиэль. — На самом деле, порой мне действительно интересно, что ты думаешь, — размышлял он. — Быть может, причина, по которой я ударился в сантименты, кажется тебе, всего лишь моей жалкой попыткой отвлечься от прямого пути к собственной смерти? Вообще-то, это неплохая теория. Гораздо проще тратить время на заботу о ком-либо, чем платить по счетам и нести реальную ответственность за заключенную сделку и данное обещание.

Демон закрыл глаза и продолжал дышать, но все также не произносил ни слова.

Сиэль последовал его примеру и сомкнул веки. Темнота, возникшая перед глазами, заставила отступить мучавшую его с недавних пор головную боль.

— Это не так, — прошептал Сиэль. — Это не так, хотя, я думаю, причина в том… я вызвал тебя, потому что потерял свою семью, а ты согласился отомстить за нее. Но вместе с контрактом, по умолчанию, ты предложил мне свою компанию. До самого конца ты бы никогда не оставил меня. Ты бы никогда не…

Сиэль открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда за окном начался дождь. Он мог слышать звук капель, падающих на аккуратно подстриженный газон, садовую дорожку и тихонько постукивающих в оконное стекло. Это был просто теплый весенний дождик, без грозы и шторма. Тем не менее, даже такой слабый шум с улицы нарушал установившуюся абсолютную тишину в комнате.

Сиэль повернулся набок, чтобы посмотреть на бегущие по стеклу дождевые ручейки, а затем снова закрыл глаза.

— Ты бы никогда не умер, — со вздохом прошептал он.

Следующая четверть часа прошла в совершенном молчании. Высказав то, что он давно собирался, Сиэль чувствовал горькую удовлетворенность. Он еще не знал, что вызвало у демона такую странную реакцию вчера вечером, но, по крайне мере, сейчас он был тут. Граф мог расслабиться и закрыть глаза, зная, что Себастьян находился рядом, всего в тридцати сантиметрах от него. Так близко, что он даже мог слышать дыхание демона.

Совсем скоро Танака должен был привезти сервировочный столик и завтрак. При этом Сиэль раздумывал над тем, как поступить, потому что он собирался открыть дверь и выглядеть достойно. Но что если Танака смог бы увидеть Себастьяна? Может, Сиэлю стоило выйти в коридор, чтобы забрать тележку до того, как отставной дворецкий попробует завезти ее в спальню.

— Возможно, сейчас вам трудно понять, но смерть – это не проклятие, а благословление для человечества, — внезапно нарушил тишину Себастьян.

Не меняя позы, Сиэль по-прежнему лежал на боку, повернувшись лицом к окну. Он внимательно слушал.

— Смертность дает человеку смысл существования. Все рассуждения о правильности и неправильности выбранного жизненного пути происходят только из-за неизбежности смерти, — уже вполне окрепшим голосом продолжал Себастьян. — Для бессмертного существа все намного сложнее. У нас нет видимых ориентиров. Ангелы находят смысл своей жизни в быстром и эффективном выполнении поручений, возложенных на них Богом. Жнецы считают основой основ то, насколько усердно и ревностно они следят за соблюдением своих Законов.

Сиэль вздохнул. Барабанная дробь капель по подоконнику становилась громче.

— Но у демонов нет ни Бога, ни Законов. У нас есть только вечность – бесконечная пустая, не заполненная ничем вечность – и души, в которых мы нуждаемся для пропитания. — Себастьян слегка повернулся на кровати. Сиэль слышал звук трения его волос о подушку. — Когда ты смертен – твои цели ясны. Ты должен успеть сделать много дел, пока еще жив. Но когда ты бессмертен… к чему тебе стремиться? Как можно столкнуться с необходимостью вечного бесконечного бессмысленного существования и при этом не сойти с ума?

Ветер за окном усиливался. Возможно, к поместью Фантомхайв приближалась буря.

— Демоны… как правило, решают эту проблему путем саморазвития и самореализации. Они определяют для себя, какими хотят быть, что делать и какому идеалу соответствовать. Их образ может быть благородным, коварным, отклоняющимся от привычных норм – это неважно, пока они стремятся к совершенству исполнения своего замысла. Таким образом, демоны сохраняют самоидентификацию и понимание того, кто они есть и куда они движутся, даже несмотря на отсутствие фактора смертности и осознания ограниченности временных рамок. 

Сиэль думал, что Себастьян никогда раньше не говорил так много без подсказок. Обычно у него было трудно что-то выпытать. 

— Но если демоны вынуждены действовать вопреки своей самоидентичности, выбранного образа и модели поведения, они рискуют впасть в безумие. Они теряют смысл и цель своего существования. Они забывают о том, каково быть теми, кем они думали, что они были, и в результате перестают быть кем-либо вообще.

Снова лежа на спине, Сиэль повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Себастьяна. Глаза демона были закрыты.

— Я боялся, что десятикратная физическая боль, которую вы способны были мне причинить, могла вызвать такое искажение. Если бы я испытал эту боль и проявил слабость, я был бы потерян. Я бы не знал, как жить дальше.

Голос Себастьяна дрожал.

— Но я и подумать не мог, что вы в состоянии нанести мне гораздо больше урона, просто ничего не делая.

— Но я не бездействовал, — с досадой перебил его Сиэль. — Я проявил милосердие.

— Как вы можете называть это милосердием? — воскликнул Себастьян, сжав кулаки.

— Я… — Сиэль не мог подобрать нужных слов. — Я…

— Я слаб, — прошипел демон, обнажая клыки. — Я боюсь ребенка. Я действую в собственных интересах, но постоянно оправдываюсь, несмотря на контракт. И все это совершенно несовместимо с тем, что я когда-либо делал и кем я когда-либо был.

Сиэль хотел протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, но сдержал себя. Он не стал нарушать личное пространство Себастьяна и вместо этого попытался разобраться в том, что только что сказал демон. Но не увидел в этом никакого смысла.

— Неужели это действительно так важно для тебя? Ты бы, правда, согласился подвергнуть себя пыткам, нежели попробовал измениться? 

— Нет, Сиэль, — мрачно возразил демон. — Я бы скорее умер.

Их разговор прервал неожиданный стук в дверь. Сиэль немедленно вскочил с кровати, чтобы забрать у Танаки тележку. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь и сам закатил ее внутрь. Как и ожидалось, Танака не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Он лишь ласково улыбнулся мальчику, отчего вокруг его глаз собрались глубокие морщины. 

Сиэль прикрыл дверь и задумчиво посмотрел на сервировочный столик.

Странно было осознавать тот факт, что уверенный в себе, компетентный, находчивый, предприимчивый Себастьян на самом деле не существовал. Бросив взгляд на дворецкого – покорно сидевшего на его кровати – Сиэль мог только догадываться, было ли в нем хоть что-нибудь настоящее. Если демоны жили своей выдуманной жизнью и принимали решения с точки зрения выбранной ими роли, не забывая о самоидентификации, то тогда, кем был Себастьян? И вообще мог ли он быть кем-то, когда не прятался под своей двойной маской?

Застывшим взглядом Сиэль молча гипнотизировал сервировочный столик. Он не знал, как правильно налить чай и сколько ложек сахара нужно было положить в чашку.

— Наш контракт по-прежнему в силе, Сиэль, — напомнил ему демон. — Если вы отдадите приказ, то, согласно условиям договора, я обязательно исполню… 

— Не называй меня Сиэлем, — огрызнулся мальчик.

Его резкие слова на мгновение повисли в воздухе.

— Я хочу сказать… это не то же самое, когда я зову тебя по имени, — кашлянув, пояснил граф. — Ты мой дворецкий. Я твой господин. Между нами огромная дистанция, и потому я прошу обращаться ко мне, соблюдая правила приличия.

Это строгое надменное замечание ударило Себастьяна не хуже хлесткой пощечины, долетев к нему через всю комнату. Глаза демона широко раскрылись и тут же наполнились болью и отчаяньем.

— Да, милорд, — бесстрастно отчеканил он, сокрушенно опустив голову.

— В таком случае… принеси мне чай, Себастьян, — властным тоном приказал мальчик.

На небе вновь появилось солнце, а пасмурные дождевые облака рассеивались и медленно уплывали за горизонт. Поколебавшись лишь мгновение, Себастьян встал с постели, поправил воротник и галстук и решительно направился к сервировочному столику. 

Он подал графу его любимый чай "Эрл Грей". 

Держа в руке чашку и блюдце, Сиэль пересек комнату и вернулся обратно к кровати, усевшись на нее с краю рядом с ночным столиком. Он размышлял о том, что, воссоздавая привычные рутинные обязанности дворецкого, он помогал демону или же, наоборот, только глубже втыкал в него нож.

— Пункт о десятикратном увеличении, Себастьян. Он распространяется на все ощущения, которые демон может испытывать благодаря действиям своего контрактера, или же только на боль?

— Это касается всех чувств, господин.

Сиэль поднес чашку к губам, осторожно дуя на воду, а затем сделал глоток, не сводя взгляда с дворецкого. Демон выглядел точно так же, как и всегда, словно ничего не изменилось. Он стоял рядом с сервировочным столиком и одной рукой, затянутой в белоснежную перчатку, слегка придерживал тележку. 

— Себастьян, пожалуйста, подойди ко мне, — спокойно попросил его Сиэль.

Демону не оставалось ничего другого, как подчиниться. Сиэль поставил чашку на ночной столик и, ухватив Себастьяна за пиджак, заставил его опуститься вниз на кровать. Они снова оказались в одной постели, лежа друг напротив друга. Но на этот раз Сиэль позволил себе прикоснуться к демону, нежно проведя пальцами по его волосам. Расчесывая, поглаживая, ровняя, переплетая темные пряди. Это было похоже на то, как если бы он гладил собаку. 

Глаза демона были закрыты, черты лица умиротворены и расслаблены. Иногда он глубоко и прерывисто вздыхал, но возникающее напряжение тут же исчезало, стоило только Сиэлю успокаивающе обнять его. И Себастьян не возражал и не стеснялся этого, с покорностью и благодарностью принимая ласку от своего господина.

Быть может, это и был тот самый тревожный сигнал о том, что демон окончательно потерял себя.

Но если то, что заставляло демонов сходить с ума, было отсутствием смысла в их долгом бесконечном существовании, то тогда, пока он был жив сам, Сиэль мог дать Себастьяну этот смысл. Он мог защитить его.

Сиэль не боялся.


End file.
